What I Can't Have
by Sa5msDegrassiandHpStories
Summary: Ginny Weasley is in love with a Bushy haired witch, but can't have her for what she thinks are obvious reasons.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter and never will. Ever. :'(

I, Ginny Weasley, am feeling extremely lonely at the moment. It's summer break and I don't have anyone to talk to. Well there is Harry and Ron, but all they seem to do is talk about the girls they fancy and Quidditch and I am certainly not going to tell them who I like. I am extremely excited for next week because Hermione will finally be arriving. I think about all the things we can do, but then I realize that Hermione will most likely be spending all of her time with Harry and Ron. My excitement vanishes and I am once again gloomy. I suddenly wish break is over so I can go back to Hogwarts. The rest of the week all I did was mope about the house. When Hermione finally arrived I was the only one who didn't immediately run down to greet her. Instead I stay upstairs laying in my bed, staring at the walls of my bedroom. After awhile I hear someone trudging up the stairs and pause in front of my door. As the door opens I shut my eyes and pretend to be asleep.

"Ginny are you in here?" comes a soft voice that I know is Hermione's. I remain silent and shut my eyes even tighter. There are timid footsteps echoing through the room. For awhile the only sound is the ruffling of what sounds like clothes, and I assume Hermione is unpacking. The floor starts to creak as Hermione comes closer to my bed and then the mattress sinks.

"Ginny, I know you're not asleep," Hermione whispers." Aww crap busted," I think. I roll over to face the bushy haired witch and sit up and cross my legs indian style. Her big brown orbs of eyes stare at me with curiosity.

"What's the matter Ginny?" she asks.

"Nothing," I lie.

"There has to be something bothering you. Ron and Harry say you haven't hardly been out of your room all summer and you didn't come down when I arrived like you usually do. You know you can tell me anything right?" She asks. No your wrong Hermione there are some things I can't tell you. Like who I like because if you knew you would hate me.

"Yeah I know, but I'm just tired," I lie again. The look she gives me says she doesn't believe, but she doesn't question me again about it. The rest of the night was spent with Hermione telling me about her trip to Paris, France with her parents. Since the extra camp bed somehow ended up getting broken Hermione and I have to share a bed. I have a feeling I'm not going to be getting sleep anytime soon. As we get ready for bed my eyes drift over to Hermione. She is currently changing into pajama bottoms. My eyes travel down her never ending legs. My thoughts begin to stray and I start to blush like mad and look away. After getting ready we climb into my full size bed. I snuggle into the sheets and bring the blankets up to my chin. In such a small bed it is inevitable that we are going to touch so when she accidentaly brushes her foot against mine, even though I was expecting it, I still jump slightly.

"Sorry Ginny," she mumbles. I lay in bed half of the night not being able to sleep because Hermione keeps touching me and it's sending shivers through my body. "Get a hold of yourself Ginny," I think to myself, "there is no reason for you to be acting all crazy." Even though I love her I have to get a grip. In the morning I'm awoken by Hermione whispering in my ear.

"Ginny you mum says for you to get up because breakfast is ready," she turns and walks out the door to go back down to the kitchen. I clumsily get dressed and hurry down the stairs. The only seat left is next to Hermione. Oh great. When I sit down Hermione gives me a funny look and starts laughing.

"Ginny your shirt is on backwards," she says between her fits of laughter. I look down and see my tag sticking out of the front. Now she probably thinks I'm stupid and can't even dress myself. I turn the signature Weasley red and hurry to the bathroom to turn my shirt around and splash some good cold water on my face. I walk back to the kitchen and take my seat next to Hermione. I reach for the plate of toast at the same time as Hermione and her hand lands ontop of mine. For a second it feels as though I'm on fire or being electrocuted. I quickly bring my hand back and let her take her toast. I wait for her to get everything she needs before I reach for anything else. Harry, Hermione, and Ron start talking about what their fifth year of Hogwarts is going to be like. I drone out their conversation and focus on finishing my breakfast.

Once everything is cleared off of the table, I head back to the solace of my room. An hour later I hear people coming up the stairs. I'm not sure if they're headed to my room, but I'm not taking the chances of being caught sulking. I grab an issue of Quidditch Weekly off of my bedside table and begin to flip through the pages randomly. The door opens and in comes Hermione, Harry, and Ron.

"Hey Ginny me and Harry are gonna play some Quidditch. Want to come?" Ron asks.

"Or you could read with me under the shade of that big tree next to the field," Hermione suggests.

"No thanks guys. I think I'm just going to stay up here and read," I reject their offer.

"Suit yourself. Come on guys," Ron says as he pulls Harry out of the door.

"I'll be right there!" Hermione shouts out the door. She walks over to her side of the room and digs out her favorite book, Hogwarts: A History, and sits on my bed.

"How come you don't want to come outside with us?" she questions, her eyes pleading for an honest answer.

"I just don't feel like it and besides I'll be doing the same thing out there as in here so what's the point?" I reply. It isn't a lie, but it isn't completely honest either.

"Well you would be getting some fresh air and you would be spending time with me. Unless of course you don't want to hang out with me, which is fine," she says in a hurt voice and I know it wouldn't be fine.

"It's not that it's just... I don't know. Lately I've just been wanting to spend some time alone," I say while trying not to look straight into her eyes to keep from confessing everything to her.

"Okay, but are you sure you're alright?" she asks again, genuinely concerned.

"I'm fine. Stop asking me that," I say in a sharp and dangerous voice that I didn't mean to use.

"Okay I know when I'm not wanted so I'll just leave you to yourself then," she says as I see tears form in her eyes.

"Hermione-" I begin, but she's already out of the door and I hear the kitchen door open and shut. I feel horrible about snapping at Hermione, but it was either that or confessing my love for her and it definitely wasn't going to be the latter. It was later in the day when I hear the kitchen door open. Footsteps are coming to my door and it opens. Harry and Ron barge in.

"Hey Ginny where's Hermione?" Ron asks as he sits down on my bed.

"Yeah how come she never came out to read?" Harry asks while leaning against the door jamb.

"What do you mean? She left to go outside hours ago," I tell them.

"I wonder why she didn't tell us where she was going, or come tell us she's not going to come watch us play or read," Ron says.

"I wonder why she ran off somewhere to begin with," Harry points out.

"Well I sorta snapped at her and she ran off, but since it's my fault I'll go find her," I offer. I begin searching all over the woods near the field where we play Quidditch, which is about a mile from the house so I doubted she'd be there. No sign of her. I head off to a little clearing that's by the Burrow, but once again she's not to be seen. The very last place I check is the little pond near the Lovegood's. From a distance I can see the outline of Hermione with her feet in the water. I slowly walk over to her and sit down next to her.

Author's Note

Well I figured since my other Ginny and Hermione story was crap I'd start a new one with a better plot. So here it is. Hope you like! I'll update whenever I get the chance! Read and if you would kindly Review, so I know if you like it or not!:):)

-Sa5m


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I never will!

"I'm sorry I snapped at you back there," I apologize. She doesn't say anything and just sits there. "I know you're really mad at me for the moment and may even hate me, but I am really sorry," I try again. For a second I don't think she's going to say anything.

"But I don't hate you Ginny! Yes I'm kinda mad at you, but I don't hate you. That's the thing! You act like you hate me. And it hurts me that you won't tell me anything even though we're best friends. Oh wait maybe we're not best friends because that's how you act. I told you you can tell me anything. What's so bad that you can't tell me?" she rants and asks. At this point she's silently crying and the tears on her face tell me she's way too vulnerable to lie to anymore. I have to tell her the truth. Okay maybe not the whole truth, yet.

"It's just I like someone who I can never be with," I tell her.

"This is what you were hiding from me? Wow with the way you acted I thought it was something really mad, like you murdered someone or something. So how come you can never be with him? Is it Harry because I know for a fact he somewhat fancys you," she says while getting excited.

"No it's not Harry and there's no use in guessing. You'll never get it right," I tell her.

"Wait if it's not Harry and It's someone you can't be with then does that mean it's Malfoy or some other Slytherin?" she asks with a shocked look on her face.

"No it's not, now stop guessing," I say.

"Fine how about you give me one clue per day and then I'll try to guess who it is. Deal?" she proposes.

"Fine deal," I agree reluctantly because she's bound to guess it right.

"Okay so we'll start today. I'll ask a question, you answer, and then I'll guess who it is. Let's start with a basic question. What color hair do they have?" she asks.

"Brown," I respond without looking at her.

"Okay brown hair. Is it Seamus?" she questions.

"No!"I shout and she starts laughing.

"Alright I asked my question and now I'm going to be distracted thinking about who you like," she teases. I give her a friendly punch. It sends a tingling sensation through my body. Note to self: Stop touching Hermione.

"Have fun with that," I laugh and stand up. Hermione stands up too and walks behind me while I stare out at the water and the full moon in the sky. A minute later I am looking at the moon and the next I'm underwater. I begin to swim to the surface to see Hermione rolling around in the grass laughing.

"You think this is funny Granger?"I shout at her laughing form.

"Yes, yes I do!" she yells back. I start to swim towards her and climb out onto the grassi. As I stand up I realize just how cold it is out. I shiver and make my way to Hermione.

"Rrreallyy Fffunnny Ggrraangger," I stutter out as best as I can while my teeth are chattering.

"Oh Ginny, I didn't realize how cold it would be. I'm sorry," she says sincerely.

"Well I guess you're just gonna have to give me a hug to warm me up then.," I say the words before I can stop them from coming out. I clamp my hand over my mouth.

Author's Note

This is a really bad place to stop, but i don't have anymore typed yet soo ya

-Sa5m


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I sadly never will

"I don't think that would help, and I would just get wet too," she says while looking frightened at the prospect of getting wet.

"I see Granger. You can dish it out, ut you can't take it," I say while getting closer," I don't think that's very fair. Do you Granger?" I ask as I lunge for her. She jumps back out of my reach and starts running back to the Burrow. Woah she's fast, but I can get her. I take off and gain lots of ground. Soon I can see Hermione running and she's almost there. I kick into high gear and bolt towards her. I'm right behind her and I take a chance and grab for her wrist. I manage to get it, but it sends us flying and rolling on the grass. Hermione lands on top of me and gets somewhat wet. I look up at her and she's staring at me with an unreadable expression on her face. I start getting really uncomfortable with her staring at me and at the fact she's on top of me.

"Uh Mione," I break her out of her trance. In the dim light I think I see her blush, but I can't be sure. She gets off of me and offers me a hand to help me up. I'm reluctant, but I have to. Her hand grasp mine and the tingle sensation returns.

"Sorry Hermione. I didn't think we would fall," I apologize.

"Well I guess we're even," she says as she walks the rest of the way to the Burrow. I jog to catch up and we enter through the kitchen door.

"Oh good you two are back. I was just getting ready to call you back and... why are you girls wet?" Molly Weasley asks in a menacing tone. I know my mum probably wouldn't get mad Hermione for pushing me in the pond, but I don't want to take a chance.

"We were down by the pond and I fell in. Hermione was laughing at me, so I chased her down and hugged her to get her wet too," I lie mostly.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley if it was your fault you fell in the pond then you had no right whatsoever to get Hermione wet. I expect better behaviour from you young lady," she says in her mad mother tone. "I'm so sorry that Ginny did that Hermione dear," she says in a much softer, sweeter voice.

"It's quite alright Mrs. Weasley," Hermione replies while giving me a funny look.

"Well you girls go get changed and dried off for dinner. Ginny before that I need to talk to you," Mum says.

"Yes mum," I reply while going upstairs with Hermione. Once in my room she abruptly stops and turns around.

"Why did you take all the blame?" she asks.

"Well I know mum probably wouldn't get mad at you, but I didn't want you to get in trouble," I say. For a second I think she's mad because I lied, but instead she grabs me and pulls me into a hug.

"Um Hermione, why are you hugging me?" I ask while awkwardly patting her back.

"I just can't believe how much unlike Ron you are. If I did that to him he would automatically tell on me. I don't think Harry would though. He would probably just think it's funny and laugh it off. You though take the blame which is kind of stupid, but it's one of the most thoughtful things anyone's done for me," she tells me, while pulling back to look at me.

"I'm sure someone has done something way better than just taking the blame for something. I mean it wasn't really that big of a deal anyways. I just didn't want to see mum get mad at you for something really stupid or something," I say in disbelief.

"I guess you're right, but it was still pretty unselfish and Ron definitely wouldn't isn't like that," she says.

"Why do you keep comparing me to Ron?" I ask confused. She seems to contemplate this.

"I don't know, just because sometimes you guys act a lot a like. You're both obsessed wiht Quidditch, you definitely cannot control your anger, but you seem to have more compassion. It just surprises me sometimes," she answers.

"Um thanks, I guess. But I really don't think I'm that much like my brother. The anger thing applies to all Weasleys and I am not obsessed with Quidditch like Ron. I barely even talk about it, bt as something to fill an awkward silence, or to change the subject. But that last sentence is pretty true. Ron is an absolute git when it comes to other peoples' emotions. Believe me. I've been there," I say.

"Well sometimes you act similar. I guess I just jump to conclusions sometimes," she replies.

"Yeah I know. Like when I started Hogwarts my first year they thought I was probably going to be dumb as a brick like Ron, or a prankster like Fred and George. Turns out i was just some vulnerable little girl," I say remembering the Chamber of Secrets incident. I still occasionally have nightmares about it.

"Oh Ginny no one believes that, and no one certainly blames you for it. You know that right?" she asks.

"I guess. I mean they should have blamed me. If I had just reported it or gave it to Dumbledore or McGonagall, instead of falling into Tom's trap then we could have avoided the whole thing. And you never would have been petrified," I conclude. She begins to talk, but I cut her off. "I know you don't blame me, but I blame myself. Yes it was Lucius Malfoy's fault for putting the diary in my cauldron, but had I not fallen for the sweet talk from that stupid dream Voldemort. Ugh I hate myself for it," I say.

"Ginny quit blaming yourself. Even Dumbledore said he's a charmer and beguiling. We'll talk about this later, but we should probably get down stairs before we get in even more trouble," she says while we finish changing. We then go down stairs.

Author's Note

Yes this is short, but I have lots of stuff written out, but it's not in order. More will come. Sorry I couldn't update faster i was in Washington D.C. for a couple days and didn't have access to a computer. Typing up the next chapter as we speak so read and review and tell me what you think. Feedback is definitely appreciated. Thanks!:):):):):):)

-Sa5m

p.s. I had this on here for awhile, but the stupid error thingy and a BIG Thank you to Spectrum24 for telling me how to update! You guys should definitely go check out their stories! They are really good and I know I definitely enjoy them!:):)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything in it. Why else would I be writing crappy stories that aren't nearly as good as the real thing?

"Oh good you guys are down. Now Ginny I need to speak with you in the living room," mum says.

"Yes mum," I say as I follow her into the living room. She sits on the couch and gestures for me to sit in the armchair opposite her. I sit down and feel extremely nervous about what she could want and if I was going to get in trouble.

"Now Ginny, I have noticed you are not acting like yourself lately. Usually you're out back playing Quidditch or hanging out with Hermione, Harry, and Ron. And I don't want to hear anymore of this silly business where you're acting out at people. Do you understand?" she asks.

"Yes Mum," I reply.

"Good. I think you need to get out of that bedroom tomorrow and get some fresh air. I also want to ask if you're alright. You seem a little depressed," she observes. I have no idea why it makes me angry that everyone keeps asking me that, but it does and I explode.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that! Why wouldn't I be? Ugh you people are impossible!" I shout and march upstairs.

I slam my door and fling myself down on my bed. I let all my confusion, anger, love, and all the other emotions I can't handle our and break down into sobs. Usually I don't show my emotions and just bottle them up, but I just can't this time. Tears are running down my face and I feel nauseous. I cry for what seems like hours and eventually calm down. I'm glad no one came up to see if I was alright because I don't know what I would have done to them. A few minutes later someone comes in my room. They sit down on my bed and start rubbing my back. I twist my neck to see Hermione sitting there. I turn back around and shove my face into my pillow. I know I can't start crying again, but I just can't face her.

"Shh Ginny, It's okay," she consoles me. I whip around, startling Hermione in the process.

"No it's not okay. I'm just so confused and I feel so alone," I admit.

"But you're not alone. You have all of your family, Harry, and me," she says.

"Not with this. This is something I have to figure out on my own," I say, silently adding in my head that she's the one confusing me.

"You sound just like Harry, but even he needs help. He needs us to help him even though he feels he solely has to deal with Voldemort. We all need help sometimes," she says.

"But this is a problem no one can help me with. No one would know how to help me," I confess.

"Try me," she says with a bring-it-on face.

"I can't," I repeat.

"Is this about the person you like?" she asks. Darnit. She's too smart for her own good.

"Maybe," I mumble, hoping she won't hear me.

"I thought so. I mean I know I don't have much experience when it comes to this, but there are tons of trustworthy people you could go to," she says.

"But they won't understand. I told you. It's someone I can never, ever, be with," I say getting annoyed.

"It can't be that bad. Who is this guy. I mean even if it is Malfoy or some Slytherin or something surely you could still be with them. I wouldn't mind or care and I'm sure-"

"What if it's not a guy!" I yell frustrated, but then I just realize what I said. I again feel nauseous and lightheaded.

"Not a guy? A g-girl?" she asks. But instead of answering, I run out the door and down the stairs. I run through the kitchen, scaring my mother as I slam the door, leading to the kitchen, open.

"Ginny what's wrong? Why are you running? Hey where do you think you're going young lady!" she shouts as I run out the door and into the frigid night air. I keep running until I find my secret hiding place near the Quidditch Field. I sit down and just cry. I just told my best friend and crush that I like girls. I'm so busy crying I don't notice someone sit down next me. I feel someone touch my shoulder and I jump. I look over to see who it is.

"Goodness Luna you scared the crap out of me," I say, while trying to slow down my heart rate.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I saw you over here and thought I'd come over," she says with her airy voice.

"It's okay. Why are you out here anyway?" I ask.

"Oh the nargles were making my head fuzzy. I came to get some fresh air and search for the crumple-horned snorkack," she says with a dreamy expression.

"Do you think you'll ever find one?" I ask, not wanting to hurt her feelings even though I don't believe in such things.

"I don't know. Maybe some day. So what's wrong?" she asks sincerely.

"It's nothing," I lie.

"Well if you'd rather not talk about it. Good-bye Ginny," she says as she starts to skip away.

"Luna wait!" I shout. She turns and skips back to me.

"You don't have to go," I say wanting her to give me some company.

"Oh that's alright. It is getting kind of late. And father will sure worry if I don't get home. I hope he has some pudding," she says before skipping out of view. Alone again, I decide I should get home before someone comes looking for me.

As I walk through the door I'm immediately scooped up into a bone-crushing hug.

"Ginny you had me worried sick. I didn't know where you went or if something had happened to you," she says as she pulls back and points her finger at me," and if you ever run off like that again you will be grounded."

"I'm sorry mum. I needed some fresh air," I lie somewhat.

"Next time just ask okay," she says.

"Yes mum. I'm tired. I think I'll just go to bed," I say.

"Are you sure? Everyone else is in the kitchen eating dinner. Why don't you come get something to eat," she asks, looking worried.

"I'm not hungry. I'd really just like to go to bed," I reply as I make my way up the stairs and into my room. Once in my pajamas I collapse onto my bed. My solution to this problem is to just avoid Hermione and hopefully I'll just get over this crush. Like that'll ever happen. I drift off into a sleep filled with dreams of Hermione.

Author's Note:

Soo I could give you 1000 different excuses as to why I didn't upload this faster. But I'm going to try to be better. If I can I'll try to upload another chapter or two tonight to try to make up for it! Read and if you want to tell me if you love it hate it or anything just review!:):)

-Sa5m


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and Never will

Ginny's Pov

During the next couple of days every time I see Hermione or she tries to talk to me I say I have something to do, or forgot to do something. I can see how much it hurts her when I blow her off, but I just can't deal with it. If I start talking to her I'll end up spilling everything. And it's not like she would ever like me back anyways. She's straight and even if she wasn't it's not like I'm good enough for her. Since I've been avoiding Hermione lately, I've been spending more time with Luna. She has asked me what's wrong, but I told her I'd tell her when I'm ready. Which is probably soon because I don't know how much longer I can keep this a secret. Luna is coming over today and I think I might tell her what's been going on.

She is a trustworthy friend and I know she won't judge me. A knock at the door rouses me from my internal discussion. I answer the door and just as I suspected it's Luna. I lead her upstairs to my bedroom.

"Luna I need to speak to you," I come out right away.

"Okay Ginny. I'm listening," she replies while still looking dreamy.

"But you have to promise you won't tell anyone. And you won't hate me or laugh," I say with my voice shaking. If she does laugh or hate me I wouldn't know what to do. Besides Hermione she's one of my best friends.

"I promise Ginny. And I would never laugh at something serious or hate you," she replies sincerely. We move over to sit down on my bed. I lean in close to whisper it to her.

"I like girls," I say hurriedly. I look away, but she puts her hand on my shoulder to get me to look at her.

"I know," she replies as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What do you mean you know. How would you know?" I ask, obviously confused. Was I that obvious?

" Because I can just tell by the way you stare at girls. Particularly Hermione," she says. Just as I'm about to say something, someone clears their throat, startling me.

Hermione's Pov

Ginny has been avoiding me the past couple of days. It hurts me because she won't even talk to me. I mean she should know that even though she likes girls it doesn't change that she's my best friend. I've never even thought about a girl that way before. But every time I see Ginny now I can't help but notice how much she's grown. It gives me a funny feeling, but I won't dwell on it too much. And it hurts that it seems as though Ginny can confide in Luna. I wonder if it's Luna she likes? But she said the girl she fancies has brown hair. Maybe she was lying? Maybe she likes me? No that isn't possible. I mean I'm a boring, plain-faced, bookworm. Why in the world would Ginny like me? Oh well enough thinking about that. I have reading and learning to do. As I walk into Ginny's room I see Ginny and Luna sitting close and whispering about something. I start to feel a weird sensation in my stomach. It makes me angry to see them so close. Is it jealousy I feel? No it can't be. I don't like Ginny that way. Ugh this is just too confusing for me. I clear my throat and watch as Ginny jumps and Luna turns and stares as though she knew I was there the whole time. That Luna is a strange one.

"Merlin Hermione you scared me!" Ginny shouts.

"Sorry. I just came to do some reading and stuff for next year. I hope I didn't interrupt anything," I reply with a harsh tone.

"No you didn't interrupt anything Hermione. I was just telling Ginny about the recent crumple-horned snorkack hunt Father and I went on," Luna replies. You can never tell whether or not Luna is lying. She is so mysterious.

"Oh well I'll just read in the living room and let you finish your conversation," I say.

"That's okay Hermione. I was leaving. I am quite hungry," Luna says before waving a quick good bye and leaving. After Luna leaves Ginny and I avoid eye contact and there's an awkward silence.

"Well I should go see if mum needs help with dinner," Ginny says while making her way to the door. Before she can make it ,I make a quick decision, and grab her wrist.

"Ginny wait. I think we need to talk," I say nervously.

"What's there to talk about 'Mione?" she questions.

"Why are you avoiding me?" I ask.

"I'm not avo-" she starts, but I cut her off.

"Yes you are avoiding me. Every time I walk into the room, you come up with some reason to leave. If I start to talk to you, you say you forgot to do something or other. It hurts me that you won't talk with me Ginny," I ramble. She has a guilty look on her face, but I had to get it out.

"I'm sorry Hermione. It's just... I feel like you'll hate me now that you know I like girls. As silly as it sounds, I'm afraid of losing you," she admits. I immediately feel bad for Ginny. She didn't even mean to tell me. This must have been really hard on her.

"Ginny I could never hate you. No matter what happens I'll always be your best friend," I say as I bring her into a hug. As soon as she wraps her arms around me, I start to feel butterflies in my stomach. I can't describe it, but ever since Ginny confessed she likes girls I've started looking at her in a different light. She's no longer Ron's little sister or my best friend. I think I'm starting to fall for Ginny Weasley.

Author's Note:

Yay! I'm proud of myself for getting this chapter written and put up the next day! So we are getting somewhere. Both girls now know how they feel, but will they ever confess? Who knows! Well I do, sorta lol! Anyways I don't know when the next chapter will get put up, but I hope soon! Review if you have any suggestions or if you want to tell me if you love it, hate it, or really anything!:):):)

-Sa5m

P.S. I want to thank the-poetry-of-ink for they're great review and suggestions!:):)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I NEVER will! Because that wasn't obvious.

Ginny's Pov

As Hermione hugs me, I think how lucky I am to have her in my life at all. I shouldn't avoid her because of this. Even though it kills me that she will never feel the same way, I should still hang out with her because she is my best friend. As she lets go and pulls away, I look into her brown eyes and I think I can see into her soul. It sounds weird, but that's how I feel. Time slows down and we both start to lean in closer. I can feel her warm breath on my face, and she smells like freshly mowed grass, and vanilla. She starts to close her eyes and I do the same. In the next moment our lips crash together clumsily. As soon as it starts, it's over. We just stare at each other for what feels like forever.

"I'm sorry," she blurts out. Hermione turns her head away and stares at the floor. She looks like she's blushing.

"It's alright," I mumble, not knowing what else to say. We just stand there for a few awkward more minutes until my mum puts us out our misery, and calls us to dinner. We walk in silence all the way to the kitchen. Fortunately, the boys are still upstairs, so Hermione and I can sit apart.

Dinner goes on without much conversation. I think everyone can feel the tension coming from Hermione and I, but they won't address it. After what happened, I really don't have much of an appetite and end up pushing my food around on my plate. I can't help but notice Hermione is doing the same. After dinner, the boys head up stairs leaving, Hermione, my mum and dad, and me.

"Arthur dear, would you try to go fix Ron's door. Fred and George let off some fireworks and I haven't been able to get up there yet, and I didn't want the twins putting some kind of prank on it," my mum says, while starting to clear off the table.

"Okay honey, I'll go see what I can do," he says, starting up the stairs. My mum turns towards Hermione and I.

"Ginny I need your help in clearing the table. So start with scrubbing the dishes please," my mum orders. I walk over to the sink and start washing the dishes the muggle way.

"I can help," Hermione offers, as she walks over to me.

"Uh, it's okay. If you don't really want to you don't have to," I say, trying to avoid anymore awkward situations.

"No I can help. I used to help my mother wash dishes when I was younger. I guess I just enjoyed having something to do," she says.

"Okay then. I'll wash and you can dry and put away. How does that sound?" I ask.

"It sounds perfect," she says playfully. Recently, Hermione has been acting strange. I mean the kiss was just, I don't even know. She's kinda flirty? Who am I kidding, this is all probably a dream. . My mum finishes clearing the table and heads up stairs. For awhile Hermione and I do our jobs in silence

"So Ginny, I think we should talk about what happened earlier," Hermione says, in a voice that sounds reluctant.

"What are you talking about?" I ask trying to avoid the conversation.

"Don't act dumb Ginny. You know what I'm talking about," she says sternly.

"What's there to talk about?" I ask. She sets the dish she was drying down heavily and turns to glare at me.

"We have to talk about it. If we don't things will just go back to how they were before. With us avoiding each other and trying to pretend nothing happened. I can't live like this, always having the elephant in the room. It's not who I am. I confront things and deal with them logically, but I can't this time. This time it's emotional and I'm not that great with this kind of stuff, so I need your cooperation. Can we please talk about it?" She begs after her rant.

"Alright, but can we do it in my room after we're done with the dishes? I don't want people to overhear," I ask, sure someone would come down to spy on us.

"That's fine," she says and goes back to drying.

After getting done with the dishes, we head back upstairs to my room.

Hermione's Pov

In Ginny's room we sit down on our shared bed, several inches apart. For several minutes we just sit there, not uttering a word and scarcely breathing.

"Ginny I'm not really sure how this conversation is going to go and I'm not really sure how to start, so here it goes. Before you admitted to liking girls I had never thought about another girl in that way. Once you admitted it though I began to look at you differently. I know notice things I didn't before and it honestly scares me. When we kissed I felt as though everything had come together and there was a part of me missing, that I hadn't realized was gone, until it came back from that kiss. Like I said earlier I'm not great with dealing with this kind off stuff, considering I've never been in a relationship before, but what I'm trying to say is I'm starting to like you as more than a friend. I don't know where this could go, but-" I babble on until Ginny leans in and presses her lips against mine.

"That's a good way to get me to shut up," I say dreamily as we pull apart.

"Hermione I'm pretty sure it's obvious by now that I like you and not in the platonic way. I'm not sure when I started liking you, but it seems like forever. I know we can't know where or life is going to take us, or if what's between us will last, but I want to try. Hermione will you be my girlfriend?" she asks.

Author's Note:

Okay so this is Chapter 6! Sorry about the long time period between updates. What can I say? I'm a procratinator:) Review to tell me suggestions, what you think, if you love it or hate, or anything at all:):)

-Sa5m


End file.
